


Junktober Drabbles (nsfw)

by MsArachnid



Series: Junktober Drabbles and Fic [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsArachnid/pseuds/MsArachnid
Summary: Where the racier drabbles from Junktober Drabbles will go





	Junktober Drabbles (nsfw)

**Author's Note:**

> #8 : Cable +size kink, 635w
> 
> Jamie and Mako are on call to repair lines during a storm. It's boring sitting in a car all day, so they talk.
> 
> ngl, this is my favorite so far

The sky was gray, wind howling through the naked trees. The weather station had predicted bad weather, but apart from the wind the storm hadn’t yet started.

A bucket truck sat parked under the power cables at an intersection, in case they were needed to fix any downed lines from the storm. The radio played the local classic rock station, occasionally cutting out to the static of the truck’s walkie talkie. The inside of the truck was a mess, littered with empty food wrappers, tissues, and other garbage. The driver shifted uncomfortable, not for the first time. Despite pushing the seat back as far as it would go and raising the steering wheel, it still pressed into his stomach. He felt like he was stuffed into a clown car, and wished he’d had the foresight to spike his coffee. At least they were getting paid to just sit here.

His partner in the passenger seat had no such qualms. He had his seat reclined all the way back, to stretch out if he desired. Currently, he tapped along to the radio and ate from the snacks he’d hidden from his companion.

A message came through the work radio, reminding them to follow company policy if the lines went down. The partner, Jamie, crumpled up his empty bag and threw it in the back of the truck.

Jamie shifted in his seat, then shifted again. Another song came on. Jamie put one foot on the dashboard and leaned all the way back. He shoved his other foot in his partner’s face, who grunted and pushed it away.

“Makooo,” he whined, “I’m bored.”

Mako reached for his coffee.

“I know!” Jamie said, sitting up to lean on his elbows. “Tell me about what’s gonna happen when the storm comes!”

Mako hummed. “Might knock out the transformer.”

“And then what?”

“Then we have to fix it.”

Ah. Mako wanted to play tough. Jamie kept prodding. “And how do we do that?”

“Gotta go up in the bucket.”

Jamie grinned. Finally. “But not you, right?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Bucket’s got a weight limit. I’m over it.”

“ _Yeah_ , you are,” Jamie breathed out, eyes wide, “bet you couldn’t even fit. Couldn’t close the door, couldn’t even _move_.” He put a hand between his legs and grinded against it. “Like now, you’re stuck. Just too fuckin’ _big_.” His breath hitched.

Mako grunted, annoyed. He _was_ kind of stuck, and it was uncomfortable.

“Bet you can’t even get to your dick right now. There’s not enough room for you to move.”

Mako grunted.

Jamie smiled and sat up into a crouch. “That’s okay. We don’t need him to just talk,” he said, though it was becoming obvious he wanted to do more than merely talk. He leaned over to cup Mako’s stomach. “You’re so fucking big they couldn’t find you a uniform! Had to special order it, and even then it needed tailoring.” 

Jamie crawled over and sort of straddled Mako’s stomach, his butt seated on the steering wheel. “And _these_ ,” he purred, cupping Mako’s soft pecs, “I love these.”

“Did you turn the radio off?” Mako asked.

“Can’t,” said Jamie from between Mako’s pecs, “it won’t turn off unless the truck’s off. Regulation.”

Mako shoved Jamie off. “‘M not doin’ that if others can listen in.”

Jamie rolled over the center console and back to his seat, screeching in laughter. He leaned back in a lounge, casually stroking and palming himself through his pants. “That’s why I like you so much!” He said, “I’m glad I got partnered with you today. No one else knows how to have fun.”

Mako let out a short bark of laughter. “Sure,” he said. “You need to take care of that?”

“Nah, it can wait. We’re still on for tonight?”

“Mn. I guess,” Mako smiled.


End file.
